tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate Zack Martin
Zachary "Zack" Martin (played by Dylan Sprouse) is a character on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and its spin-off The Suite Life on Deck. He is typically the unstudious, outgoing and often lazy twin, who usually dresses in skater clothes. At school, he is a straight "D" student, mentioned in the episode, The First Day of High School. Besides not doing well in school, Zack loves wood shop (which he is the best in class). Also, it is revealed that Zack is the older twin in the episode, Arwinstein because he quotes "I think my baby brother put it right when he said...", and then he screamed out of the room. It was later revealed that Zack is ten minutes older than Cody. This was also stated in Poor Little Rich Girl Zack tells Cody, "Because I'm your older brother. Now get to work, junior". This happens within 20 seconds of the start of the episode. In Foiled Again, it is revealed that the Martin family own a goldfish because Cody quotes "Take the fish out of the coffee pot and put him back in this." Biography Biography (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) Zack's biggest weakness is going ga-ga for girls, and has always had a crush on Maddie, who works at the candy counter. He often called her 'Sweet Thang'. Zack would usually pick on Cody, but becomes very protective of his brother when other people pick on Cody. He wants to be like his dad, Kurt, who's a rock star. He takes after his father in many ways. Zack was born in Seattle, Washington, in 1993. (Revealed in Das Boots.) Zack frequently gets into trouble sometimes with Cody. He's the lazier of the 2, often bossing Cody around. He's the charming, cool and greedy twin, but can also have a soft spot, and caring spot, for example in the episode, Election the 2 brothers run for president, and Zack almost beats him unfairly, but then helps Cody win. Zack's known to put Cody down, and most of the time he receives no retaliation for these actions. But sometimes he seems to be intimidated by Cody when Cody stands up to him. Zack can be found eating food, like chocolate, more often than Cody, as evident in the episode, Health & Fitness where Zack attempts to stop eating too much candy, because he has noted that he is the heavier of the twins. Zack has no stage fright unlike Cody as seen in The Suite Life Goes Hollywood. Zack doesn't have as much knowledge but has as much common sense as his brother. Cody sometimes believes Zack doesn't care about the things he does, but this is disproven when Zack went to see his brother's speech instead of going to a Black Eyed Peas concert with his "friend" Theo. He and Cody are both huge fans of the New York Yankees and the Boston Red Sox. Some of Zack's hobbies include skateboarding, basketball, and soccer, all of which he is good at. He is always playing pranks on his twin brother and is a lot messier than Cody is. Zack did not pass 8th grade English, which causes him to go to summer school. In summer school, his brighter side is shown, making him not so popular and occasionally getting a wedgie (this may have been the reason he wouldn't do well in school). He has been frightened before by a horror movie called "Zombie Mom", which he was not allowed to see, and eventually gets punished for seeing it anyway. After seeing it, he gets combined nightmares and sleepwalking, putting furniture in front of the front door of the hotel to keep out the zombies imagined by him. Despite Zack not doing well in school (as he does not like putting in the effort), he is pretty much as bright and clever as his brother. Zack knows how to manipulate others for his personal gains. He can create ingenious plots and schemes to try to get himself and his brother out of trouble. Cody always imagines Zack in jail, but this came true in Boston Holiday and in the Suite Life on Deck episode Parrot Island. Biography (The Suite Life on Deck) In the spin off, Zack still maintains the same personality he had on the previous series, but shows signs of maturity. While on the ship, he works at the juice bar, lives alone in the cabin that he stays in, and enjoys the freedom sea school grants him. He also had a crush on Bailey, but stopped liking her because she had too much baggage. On the previous series, Zack's usually pulling Cody into his schemes. In the episode "The Mother and the Groom", it is revealed that Zack opposes marriage, and when his good friend Esteban comes on the ship to get married, Zack repeatedly tried to talk him out of it. He even went as far as stealing Esteban's fiancee's wedding ring while they were embracing. On Zack and Cody's 16th birthday, their father comes on the S.S. Tipton with Carey and gives them a car. Skills Sport Zack is since the start of the show been very good a basketball, unlike his brother. He is also as shown in Miniature Golf to be quite good at golf and after Moseby's teaching, he becomes on a near pro level. He is also very good at bowling, being also on a near pro level. In addition, Zack is also a good dancer like his brother and is quite good at ball games. Out of the two Zack appears to be the stronger of the two, one very notable occasion is in Lost at Sea he takes about mile long hikes, is seen carrying a huge pile of bamboo and tells that he cut it down with his hands. Survival Zack has, on two occasions, proved to be a expert in surviving in the wild with little more than the shirt off his back. He's also an expert fisherman. Soon after he became a grizzly scout became the second highest person there, he also is good at tracking and stealth. In Lost at Sea he talks about having got neat hundreds of awards for many things, including saving someone (Cody's) life (although Cody says it was him who put him in the situation). Wood Shop In Books and Birdhouses it shows Zack is very talented in making things out of wood, in the episode he was top of that class and was his teachers favorite student. Intelligence An interesting thing to note is that although Cody knows more than him school-wise, on several occasions it has been hinted that if he tried he would be the smarter of the two. On several occasions when he has tried hard he has succeeded better than Cody, he also is shown to know many things like the history of Japanese fans and the date Columbus discovered America, which usually surprises everyone who knows him around, it has also been shown that Zack seems to have a better memory of the two, it would also seem he only forgets certain things if he does it on purpose. He also has great general knowledge as long as he considers the subject important. Zack is also a very good strategist, since the first episode he is shown to be able to make quite good plans that usually succeed or would succeed if some unseen second or third party didn't intervene. Advice Zack is quite good at giving advice, although it can sound ridiculous or hurtful to the point were it could be seen as a insult, it usually succeeds. Although rarely shown in the Suite life of Zack and Cody it becomes more common in the Suite Life on Deck. Notes *Zack's shorter than Cody even though he is older. *Zack gels his hair more than Cody. *Zack's shown more mature on The Suite Life On Deck. *Zack had a phobia of bugs in both shows, shown in Team Tipton and Sea Monster Mash. *Zack has a huge crush on Maddie. He always says "Hey, Sweet Thang" or "How you doin', Sweet Thang?". *Zack has had more girlfriends than Cody. *He can flawlessly impersonate his mothers voice, (Shown in "What the hey") Relationships The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: * Jolie - In the episode French 101 Zack and Cody both fight over the French girl Jolie. At the end of the episode Jolie kisses Zack. * Max - Zack and Max had a "date" at one point during the episode, Kisses and Basketball. Zack later said that he was forced to by the guys, but he still enjoyed it. In the episode Club Twin, it is shown he could have a crush on her. * Agnes - Agnes had a liking for both twins in the episode, Crushed, but neither one of the twins liked her. * Amber - Zack fell for Amber, and tried to talk her into dating him in the episode, First Day of High School. She is a year older than Zack, and she refuses to date a younger guy. * Barbara - Cody's girlfriend who Zack accidentally kissed in the episode A Tale Of Two Houses. * Betsy - Zack told London that she was a rat-roach exterminator in Sleepover Suite. He later kissed her so that she wouldn't be able to tell London that she wasn't. * Vanessa - Zack had a crush on her during the episode, A Midsummer's Nightmare. However, Vanessa does not like Zack. She likes Cody instead. * Jessica and Janice - Zack and Cody have gone on double dates with these two several times during the second season. * Darlene - Zack had a crush on her in the episode, Ask Zack. * Dakota - Zack had Travis cook in secret pretending it was him who cooked to impress her in Romancing the Phone. * Ella - During the episode, Miniature Golf, Zack went out with Ella twice. * Abby - Zack went out with her twice during the episode, A Tale of Two Houses. * Maddie - Despite flirting with other girls, Zack had a crush on Maddie throughout all 3 seasons. * Gwen - In Midsummer's Nightmare, Zack and Gwen kiss and it was revealed that Gwen started to like Zack besides Cody. Gwen's crush on Zack ended with the episode; otherwise they are very good friends. The Suite Life on Deck: * Bailey- Zack liked, and flirted with, Bailey in the first 2 episodes of the series. He stopped liking her because she had too much baggage. * Violet- She and Zack had a romance in Kidney of The Sea. * Maddie- When Maddie returned in Maddie On Deck, Zack kept the crush he had on her throughout all 3 seasons of the previous series. This time, she started responding to his crush by kissing him. * Olivia: The daughter of Harvard's Dean of Admissions, Monroe Cabbit. She and Zack dated in "Shipnotized" but Cabbit has to approve of boys Olivia dates and Cabbit didn't approve of Zack but he approves of Cody so Zack makes it look like Cody is dating Olivia. In the end Cabbit finds out and Zack and Olivia stop dating. * Alex Russo- He first met her when Justin wins the essay contest and falls in love with her, she also shows feelings for him too. Mr. Moseby blames him for turning Justin blue, even though it was Alex. Zack likes Alex for her being deceitful, like him. * Marissa - In the episode Splash and Trash Zack finds a girl floating in the ocean in garbage and when he finds unreal facts about Marissa, he believes she could be a mermaid! Zack likes and flirts with many girls, but does not have one girlfriend. Friends * Max - One of Zack and Cody's first friends. Her first appearance was in Hotel Hangout. * Tapeworm - One of Zack and Cody's first friends. His first appearance was in Hotel Hangout. * Bob - One of Zack and Cody's friends. He appeared in numerous episodes. He runs along with Zack and his schemes, and flirts with girls just like Zack. He starts dating Barbara after she and Cody broke up when Zack and Cody left to go aboard the S.S. Tipton. * Barbara - Cody's girlfriend, and Zack's friend. She appeared in numerous episodes, romancing with Cody. She can tend to be competitive. She ounce kissed Zack, thinking it was Cody, but Cody never knew about it. She starts dating Bob shown in the episode "Flowers and Chocolate" on the Suite Life on Deck, stating they started dating ounce Zack and Cody boarded the S.S. Tipton. * Woody - Zack's messy friend and Cody's roommate who appears in numerous episodes of The Suite Life on Deck. * Bailey - Cody's love, and is from Kettlecorn, Kansas. * London - One of Zack and Cody's friends who they met at the Tipton Hotel in Boston. (London's father owns the hotels and the boat,the S.S. Tipton) Category:Characters of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Category:Characters of The Suite Life on Deck Category:Seven Seas High Category:Cheevers High School Category:Paul Revere Mini Mart Category:Buckner Middle School Category:Martin Family